


Love Drunk

by WynterRobin



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: 1 year younger than the legal drinking age in the UK, Albus and Scorpius are 17, Best mates to boyfriends, Brotherly Bonding, Cuddling, Drunken confessions of love, Fluff, M/M, Malfoys deserve more, Underage Drinking, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynterRobin/pseuds/WynterRobin
Summary: Albus had no idea how this had happened.All he had wanted was to be pleasantly buzzed, for no other reason than that it was nice to be tipsy; and Merlin knows there would be enough unpleasantness coming his way in the next few weeks after they had returned to Hogwarts.And now, some twenty minutes after he’d had that initial thought, Albus had the undeniable urge to hurl his guts up. And he had the worrying sense that he had about as much control over his mouth as his stomach.





	Love Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Involves underage drinking and throwing up, if you’re not comfortable with that then please don’t go any further.  
> This is my first time writing for these cuties, so I hope I did okay and that you enjoy reading it~!

Albus had no idea how this had happened.

All he had wanted was to be pleasantly buzzed, for no other reason than that it was _nice_ to be tipsy; and Merlin knows there would be enough unpleasantness coming his way in the next few weeks after they had returned to Hogwarts. (In a few days even, after his brother’s impromptu house party was over and his parents came home from visiting Uncle Charlie in Romania and started talking about getting ready for it.)

And now, some twenty minutes after he’d had that initial thought, Albus had the undeniable urge to hurl his guts up. And he had the worrying sense that he had about as much control over his mouth as his stomach. He was propped against the doorframe, knuckles white with the effort of holding himself upright and gulping in lungfuls of sweet, sweet, fresh air when James appeared next to him.

Albus had no clue how he had gotten there; one minute he wasn’t and the next he just suddenly was. He half wanted to accuse him of apparating, and only resisted because of the little voice in the back of his mind whispering that _it was more likely he was just too drunk to notice._

The voice sounded ridiculously like his best mate Scorpius, the reasonable prat. Not that Albus actually thought that Scorpius was a prat. Actually, Albus thought that Scorpius was bloody fantastic, not to mention that over the past year he had suddenly become undeniably fit and Albus groaned aloud at the direction his thoughts had taken, obviously aiming straight for the gutter. Honestly, Albus thought that maybe that was where he belonged himself at the moment, what with how he was feeling.

James frowned at him, expression half concerned and half amused, and Albus kind of wanted to flip him off. But he resisted. Alcohol made him very tolerant, he mused, trying to meet James’ gaze squarely and maintain the outward appearance of someone who was completely sober, while also trying to convince his stomach to stop doing flips and to _sit down and be quiet Mr Potter_ as Professor McGonagall had sometimes demanded of him. Unjustly, he might add, Albus was always very quiet and well behaved in class. Brooding even, he might add. Not sulking as some liked to accuse him off. No, certainly not. Albus Severus Potter, the picture of refined and dignified aloofness.

“Are you alright Albus?”  
Albus’ thoughts snapped back to the present to realise that James’ frown had only deepened, and Albus did flip him off this time. _Huh, so much for that tolerance_.  
Go’way James,” He tried for a glare, alarmed at how his words slurred together, making him sound more like a stumbling oaf than the eloquent young wizard that he knew he was.

“You didn’t drink Uncle Ron’s firewhiskey did you?” James sounded alarmed now, and Albus tried his best to sound incredulous when he answered, “Noo!”

He had a feeling it wasn’t working very well, by the sympathetic expression that was slowly but surely working it’s way onto his brother’s face.

“Merlin Albus. You know he got that stuff from Uncle George, there’s no telling how much stronger than normal firewhiskey it might be!”

James was shaking his head now, and the irritation the action was inspiring could almost rival the queasiness roiling in Albus’ stomach. Almost.  
James sighed then, casting a look over his shoulder and beckoning at some unseen person to join them. Albus was about to very indignantly tell him that he was fine and if James wanted to make a show of his drunk younger brother then he could go fuck himself when James called out “Scorpius!” and Albus promptly changed his mind.

He got that familiar tingly feeling that was becoming commonplace whenever Scorpius was within range of sight or hearing, something that Albus would have handled just fine if his stomach hadn’t already been in knots.

“Is everything alri- Oh Merlin, Albus,” Scorpius had just appeared in the doorway when the nausea became too much and Albus bent double, emptying his stomach into his mother’s rose bush. _At least it wasn’t her favourite one_ , he thought, not getting much actual relief from that piece of trivia.

There was a warm pressure rubbing soothing circles into his back, and when he finally managed to stand upright again it moved to gently encircle his shoulders. “You’re alright Albus, I’ve got you,”

Scorpius’ voice was low and reassuring in his ear, and despite himself Albus relaxed into his best mate’s embrace. He was suddenly exhausted, now that his stomach had emptied itself of that poison, and Scorpius smelled just incredible. Albus told him so. “You smell so nice,”

The words were slightly slurred together, but painfully earnest, more so than Albus thought he had ever been while sober. Goddamn firewhiskey. Albus was never drinking again. His eyes were closed, but he felt Scorpius shaking against him as he laughed. “Thank you. You don’t smell too bad yourself, for someone who just got sick,”

“Motionsickness. Hate apparating,” Albus had thought that his excuse was pretty solid, but then he felt Scorpius’ laughter vibrate through his chest again, and remembered that maybe his best mate would know that it had been too long since he’d apparated to Scorpius’ house at lunch for him to still feel sick.

He’d have been more put out at being laughed at if Scorpius’ chuckles weren’t sending pleasant tingles down his spine. He could feel a goofy smile tugging at his lips and was powerless to stop it, simply leaning more of his weight back against the blonde. “I like it when you laugh,” he murmured against Scorpius’ shoulder, and just how he’d gotten there he wasn’t sure.

“That’s what best mates are for, right?” The pressure on his shoulders increased and he could only assume that Scorpius had squeezed them. He frowned, about to object that he didn’t think best mates were supposed to find each other’s laughs as attractive as Albus found Scorpius’ when James interrupted.

Albus had honestly forgotten that he was there at this point, and could only be disappointed that he hadn’t suddenly disapparated along with everyone else at this stupid party and left him alone with Scorpius. Scorpius was all Albus required of a party really, the rest could quite frankly sod off and Albus wouldn’t give a damn.

“You sure you’re alright taking him?”  
“We’ll be fine, don’t worry. I’ve dealt with worse than him being a little drunk,”  
Scorpius’ tone was joking, and Albus opened his mouth to ask just what he meant by that when he felt himself being manoeuvred into a leaning position against Scorpius’ side, arm hanging limp over his mate’s shoulders. He opened his eyes and made a sound of indignation as Scorpius grabbed him firmly around the middle and started to pull him back inside.

“Well just call if you need anything!” James’ voice followed them back into the noisy hallway, which only grew stuffier and more packed the further they went.

“S’hot,” Albus complained, leaning further into Scorpius and away from the press of bodies around them.  
“I know,” Scorpius replied apologetically. “Almost there now,”  
Albus didn’t remember going upstairs but suddenly Scorpius was pushing open the door to Albus’ room and directing Albus over to sit on his bed.

He vaguely registered the door closing and the sudden, almost painful loss of Scorpius, and then his best mate was back, tugging Albus’ shirt over his head and removing his socks and shoes.  
“Trousers next,” He prompted, helping Albus to stand back up and undoing the button on his jeans for him when Albus’ fingers proved too clumsy.

“Trying to get me naked Scor?” Albus tried to joke, but it came out sounding suggestive even to his own ears.  
“Trying to get you ready for bed when you’re too drunk to do it yourself you idiot,”

Albus smiled listlessly at the fond tone of Scorpius’ voice, not particularly bothered by the words.  
Scorpius had managed to push him back to lie on the mattress and was starting to pull up the covers when Albus grabbed his arm, alarmed.

“Wait, you’re not leaving are you?” Albus couldn’t think of anything worse than his best mate leaving him alone at that moment, not to mention the thought of him leaving him alone to go back downstairs and be with all those other people. _All those people_. Talking to Scorpius, joking with him, touching him. _His Scorpius_.

“You can’t go!” Albus had meant it as a demand but it came out like a plea, and he would have resented the desperation he heard in his own voice if he didn’t see Scorpius’ expression soften.

“You want me to stay here?”  
Albus nodded, tugging at the other boy’s arm until he took the hint and stripped out of his trousers and shoes, crawling into bed beside Albus and pulling the covers over the both of them.

Albus snuggled up to his chest happily, inhaling the scent of Scorpius’ t-shirt beneath his cheek.  
“James and Teddy will never let you live it down if they find us like this in the morning,” Scorpius’ soft voice broke through Albus’ happy reverie and he shook his head in denial.  
“Don’t care. Want everyone to know,”

“Know what?” Albus could hear the frown in his voice, and matched it with one of his own. The answer was obvious surely.  
“That you’re mine,” Unless.. “Aren’t you Scor?”

Scorpius’ breathing hitched beneath his touch and Albus was suddenly worried. He hadn’t upset Scorpius had he? He’d always thought that Scorpius didn’t mind just being with Albus, that he didn’t need anyone else. Even if he didn’t have a massive crush on Albus like Albus had on him, surely that wouldn’t make him want to spend time with people other than Albus himself? An unbidden thought filled Albus with dread then. What if Scorpius had a crush on someone else, someone who wasn’t Albus? Someone who was downstairs and who Scorpius could go and talk to right now and leave Albus here, alone and missing him and -

“Because I like you a lot and you don’t like anyone else do you?” Albus blurted, heart hammering in his chest and his grip tightening on Scorpius’ shirt. There was a brief silence in which Albus was sure his heart was going to fall out of his mouth before Scorpius huffed a quiet breath. “Of course not. I’m all yours Al, I promise,”

Albus beamed, snuggling back into Scorpius’ chest and sighing contentedly.  
“Good.”  
Scorpius laughed quietly and that sound filled Albus with even more pleasant warmth. He was thoroughly exhausted now, his mind swimming as he relaxed in his best mate’s arms.

“Goodnight Al,” Scorpius breathed against his hair, the words penetrating through the thick fog in his brain. “Night Scor,” Albus mumbled sleepily, the words barely out of his mouth before he was drifting off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

~~~

Albus felt the pounding in his brain before he even fully registered that he was awake.  
“Holy shit,” He groaned, rolling over and draping an arm over his face to protect against the light assaulting his eyes even through his eyelids. He bumped into something, and had barely had time to realise that it was another person’s chest before his stomach turned and he was tumbling out of bed, diving for the bathroom across the hall.

He was back in his room, stomach mercifully settled and teeth brushed before the realisation fully kicked in. Scorpius was in his bed. He had bumped into Scorpius. The facts were harder to ignore now that the evidence was staring him right in the face, hair adorably mussed and smiling sweetly, holding out a glass of water.

“Thanks,” Albus croaked, clearing his throat and taking a gulp from the glass. It was only then that he became aware of how thirsty he was and he proceeded to drain the entire glass, sighing gratefully as he flopped down next to Scorpius. His friend had his wand at the ready and cast a quick charm that instantly eased the aching in his head, along with filling him with the warm familiar tingle of Scorpius’ magic and the unconditional trust he placed in his mate not to accidentally harm him.  
“Thank you,” Albus sighed again, leaning his head against Scorpius’ shoulder, the blonde rubbing his back comfortingly.

“So last night must have been fun? Because I honestly can’t remember,” Albus admitted with a sheepish laugh.  
“I wouldn’t say fun really, unless you consider lasting less than half an hour before throwing up and having to go to bed to be a good time,” Scorpius told him, amusement clear in his voice, and Albus groaned. He had hoped he’d at least had a good enough time for the hangover to be worth it, but apparently not. Of course he didn’t know why he was surprised, that was just kind of how Albus’ life went.

“So you don’t remember any of it then?” Scorpius asked quietly a moment later, and Albus realised he had drifted off into thought. He shook his head and then instantly regretted it when the pounding behind his eyes made a reappearance.

“Not really.. I vaguely remember going outside because I felt sick.. and Merlin, James was there when I threw up wasn’t he? I’ll never live that down,” Albus groaned. James would inevitably have told Teddy, there was very little if anything that those two didn’t share. Between the pair of them Albus would be teased for months.

“You did,” Scorpius patted his back, sounding sympathetic, and Albus took some small comfort from that at least. At least Scorpius would be on his side, if there was one thing he could always count on it was that.

“So you don’t remember..” Albus looked up at his mate, frowning when he saw the hesitance in Scorpius’ expression. That wasn’t right, Scorpius was meant to be able to tell him anything.  
“What? What is it Scor?” Albus urged, nudging him gently with his shoulder.

Scorpius swallowed, then taking a deep breath he fixed his eyes on Albus’.  
“You don’t remember saying you liked me?” Scorpius’ voice was quiet, and Albus’ heart stopped.  
“Did I? Fuck,” Albus laughed shakily, running a hand through his no doubt tousled curls. He definitely hadn’t remembered saying that (although it was starting to come back to him now alright), hadn’t meant to tell Scorpius at all, possibly not ever. His best mate was the most important person in the world to him, he didn’t want to risk losing him just because he also thought he was the most brilliant, wonderful (and possibly fittest) bloke he had ever met, and that... that he was the only one for Albus.

“Did you mean it?” Scorpius asked hesitantly.  
Albus swallowed. Well shit. Time for a bit of gryffindor courage then, surely there was enough swimming around in his genetics that he had to have some of it stashed inside of him somewhere.

He blew out a shuddering breath, and then, “Yeah. Scor.. I like you, a lot,”  
The words came out slightly shaky,but still resolute, and he forced himself to meet Scorpius’ eyes as he said it. It was immediately worth the effort as Scorpius’ face split into a wide grin.

“Really? He breathed, and Albus couldn’t help the matching goofy smile he could feel on his own face. He was sure that they looked like a pair of total prats, but he honestly couldn’t care less.  
“Yeah. I think you’re bloody brilliant,”  
Scorpius laughed happily. “I like you too Albus,”  
He leaned in, expression turning shy, and then all of a sudden Albus knew why.

Scorpius’ lips were soft when they pressed against Albus’ slightly chapped ones in a chaste kiss. Then Scorpius pulled back, lips parted and cheeks flushed pink and Albus couldn’t resist wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and pulling him back in. They kissed more surely this time, lips slidding together slowly, and Albus felt as though he was melting into Scorpius, would happily stay right there forever, snogging his best mate turned boyfriend.

When they parted this time they rested their foreheads together, noses brushing affectionately.  
“You taste like mint,” Scorpius observed, and Albus laughed.  
“That’s a good thing right? Does that mean you wouldn’t mind if I kept kissing you?” Albus couldn’t quite keep the hopefulness out of his voice, and by the way Scorpius grinned, Albus figured he’d picked up on it.

“Mmmh, definitely. Preferably for a long long time,” Albus laughed breathily, leaning in and capturing Scorpius’ lips again, delighting in the pleased little sounds he made.

They were interrupted by a loud knock on the door, followed by Teddy calling “Time to get up lovebirds! Breakfast is ready!”  
“It’s past lunchtime!” The two boys yelled in unison, and then laughed. Teddy’s muffled chuckle floated down the hall along with his footsteps. Scorpius linked his fingers through Albus’, giving him a rueful look. “Time to face the music?”

Albus sighed, leaning in to place a quick kiss on Scorpius’ mouth that left them both smiling dopily.  
“I suppose. Although considering how it worked out I can’t really make myself care,” Albus admitted, feeling his ears tinge red. Scorpius looked pleased. “You’ll still tell them to fuck off when we go down there though,” he pointed out, laughing, and Albus agreed.

“Undoubtedly. At least I’ll have you there with me to back me up,”  
“Always,” Scorpius agreed, squeezing his hand before letting go and promptly flinging a pillow at him. Albus retaliated, and within seconds feathers flurried through the air, mingled with their breathless laughter.

And even though he knew there would be relentless teasing for months to come after this, Albus found that he really didn’t mind. Scorpius was worth it.


End file.
